Users increasingly demand devices with multiple capabilities in ever smaller form factors (that is, the overall size of the device). These multiple capabilities may include a touch screen with haptic or tactile feedback. Traditionally, haptic output has been coarse and has low resolution. Low resolution haptic output, for example, includes vibration from an eccentrically-centered mass on a rotary motor. As a result, the user perceives the haptic output at locations other than the control, which conveys minimal information to the user and may also be distracting.